Josh Harding
| birth_place = Regina, Saskatchewan, Canada | draft = 38th overall | draft_year = 2002 | draft_team = Minnesota Wild | career_start = 2004 }} Josh Harding (born Joshua Joel Harding June 18, 1984) is a Canadian professional ice hockey goaltender playing for the Minnesota Wild of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing career Josh played three seasons of junior hockey in the Western Hockey League (WHL) with the Regina Pats and Brandon Wheat Kings. He won the Del Wilson and Four Broncos Memorial Trophies in 2003 as the WHL's top goaltender and most outstanding player respectively. Josh represented Canada at the 2004 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships, winning a silver medal. He was selected in the second round of the 2002 NHL Entry Draft (38th overall) by the Wild. He began his professional career with the Houston Aeros of the American Hockey League, the Wild's development team. In the 2004–2005 season, his rookie season with the Aeros, he posted a 21–16–3 record with a 2.01 goals against average. Josh was called up to the Wild on March 8, 2006, after goalie Dwayne Roloson was traded to the Edmonton Oilers. Before being called up, he had a 27–8–0 record with a .923% save percentage (second best in the AHL) in the Aeros' 2005–2006 season. He finished the season with a 29–8–0 record for the Aeros. Josh appeared in three games with the Wild in 2005–06, going 2–1–0 with a 2.59 goals against average. Josh began the 2006–07 season with the Aeros as well, compiling a 17–15–4 record before being recalled by the Wild on January 24, 2007. Harding recorded a 30-save, 5–0 shutout against the Oilers on March 1, 2007; the third shutout of his career. On October 14, 2007, Josh stopped 37 shots in his first game of the season shutting out the Anaheim Ducks by a score of 2–0. He compiled a record of 11-15 in the 2007-08 NHL season, with a goals against average of 2.94. He played less during the 2008-09 NHL season, recording only 3 wins to go with 11 losses, but with a better 2.21 goals against average. On September 24, 2010, Josh tore the ACL and MCL in his right knee in a preseason game in St. Louis and missed the entire 2010–11 NHL season. Despite this, he was once again re-signed by the Wild on July 1, 2011. On June 19, 2012, Josh re-signed with the Minnesota Wild with a three-year, $5.7 million dollar contract extension. On November 28, 2012, it was reported that Josh had been diagnosed with multiple sclerosis. He kept the ailment (which can cause blurred vision and affect balance and coordination) a secret for over a month after doctors discovered the disease in late September of 2012. In his first game back post-diagnosis, Josh stopped all 24 shots he faced in a 1-0 shutout win over the Dallas Stars. During the first round of the 2013 Stanley Cup Playoffs against the Presidents' Trophy winning Chicago Blackhawks as the 8th seed, Niklas Bäckström injured himself during warm ups before Game 1. Josh would replace him in a 2-1 overtime loss stopping 35 shots, which brought praise not only from his teammates but also from players on the Blackhawks for his incredible play despite still being affected by multiple sclerosis. However, the Minnesota Wild would lose the series 4-1, but Josh would win the Bill Masterton Memorial Trophy in recognition of his efforts. Career statistics 'Regular season' Playoffs Awards & Achievements *2002–03 WHL Player of the Month (December) *2002–03 WHL Four Broncos Memorial Trophy (Most Valuable Player of the Year) *2002–03 WHL Del Wilson Trophy (Goaltender of the Year) *2005–06 AHL All-Star Game (did not play due to injury) *2012-13 NHL Bill Masterton Trophy Records *Houston Aeros' franchise record for saves in a single game (56) International play Played for Canada in: * 2004 World Junior Championships (silver medal) * 2009 World Ice Hockey Championships (silver medal) Category:Minnesota Wild players Category:Goaltenders